Love with a touch of Weirdness
by Worms-of-a-Tail
Summary: Ron meets a girl along with her friends who get to know his friends. Before you know it Harry gets along well with a girl Marie and the whole gang pitches in to get them together but at this happens other couples start to form. Including Snape's obsessing
1. Weird Witches

As Ron lay on his bed he thought of what evil things school would bring the next day. He finished all his homework, which lets face it is very weird. Ron found himself very bored and was seeing what would happen if he hung upside down too much, which by the way isn't smart. Then before the blood rushed to his head his my called out  
  
"Ron please come down and set the table."  
  
"Yes Mum." Said Ron as he roll off his bed and fell off his bed causing himself pain.  
  
  
  
Then he walked down the stairs where as anyone could think he resembled a walking zombie because he was so out of it at the moment. Then at the kitchen he started setting the table and he wasn't paying much attention that he put the spoons under the plates! Once finally noticing he heard a noise outside.  
  
As he looked out the window he saw the girl being dropped off with a giant bag. Recently someone built a house next to his, so she was dropped off at that house. Muggle he thought to himself and was about to go until he decided, hey she looks like she needs help as help, and then he ran outside. Ton then walked up to her and cleared his throat and getting her attention.   
  
She was his age with brown hair with natural blond and red highlights and brown eyes.   
  
"Do you need any help with that?" Ron asked being polite.   
  
"Oh hi!" She said kind of laughing  
  
"Oh I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Said Ron held out his hand to greet her. God he said to himself this is exactly what I said to Harry...What's my problem?  
  
"I'm Nicole but you can call me Nikki." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"So are you going to help me, or what?" She said with a laugh motioning to the bag.  
  
"Oh.... Right." Replied Ron as he went to lift it up.   
  
But when he did he literally fell to the ground. Nikki then stared laughing. Ron then gave her this look.  
  
"Don't worry" she said " I'm not laughing at you"  
  
"Yeah sure" laughed Ron trying again. "Bloody hell what do you have in this bag?"  
  
"Oh just junk!" Nikki said simply  
  
"Junk?"  
  
"Yes Junk"  
  
"Okay if this is junk can we just drag the bag?" Ron suggested.  
  
"See why didn't I think of that!?" Nikki said as she grabbed a hold of the bag.  
  
Then at the same time they pulled it all the way to the door step. Then right when they reached it they heard a car drive up, as Harry was thrown out of the car.  
  
"Now just because I'm your Uncle does mean I was going to let you eat Dudley beloved tuna sandwich." Yelled Vernon from the car.  
  
"I didn't do it...Hedwig did!" Said Harry pointing to Hedwig's cage next to him.  
  
"A likely story.....That's what they all say! Now here's your effing trunk and stay at Hoggywarts for all we care!" Yelled Vernon as he threw his trunk at him and drove off.  
  
"Harry you all right?" Yelled Ron.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Ron then noticed Nikki giving Harry this look like she was thinking who the hell are you?  
  
"Oh Nikki this is Harry this is Nikki" Said Ron   
  
"Oh hi...wait I got an idea!" Said Nikki turning around and rang the doorbell to the house with excitement.  
  
"Should I be scared?" Whispered Harry to Ron.  
  
Ron just shrugged. Then the door opened. There was a girl with blond hair and blue eye open the door who was two inches shorter then Nikki.  
  
"Okay Marie this is Harry, Harry this is Marie!" Said Ron really quickly.  
  
"Um hi" they both said all at the same time.  
  
"Oh you make a cute couple so here Marie this is your boyfriend!" Said Nikki while grabbing Marie and pushing her into Harry.  
  
"What is your problem!" Yelled Marie who was blushing  
  
"I do have problems don't I?" Laughed Nikki as she ran into the house dragging the bag.  
  
"Okay what was that about?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Who knows" said Harry, as they were about to leave.  
  
"Hey! Not so fast!" Yelled Nikki to Harry and Ron "Send us an owl so we can meet later on to go to Diagon Alley" Yelled Nikki and shut the door.  
  
Then at the same time Ron and Harry looked at each other and said "their both witches?"   
  
~Well I hope you like the first chapter and hopefully it not too cheesy. The rest is good I promise and there's a lot of humor and please I know something I have bad grammar and spelling and I do my best please don't go complaining about that in your review because that might just make me stop writing the story which hopefully you don't want to happen. So please review.  
  
Womry 


	2. At Dinner

Harry and Ron walked back to Ron's house. They were both scared at just what happed and were trying to register it in their brains. But not matter what they tried they were still scared.  
  
Then Harry and Ron got to the door both unsure who should open it. Well they did have to as Mrs. Weasley opened the door with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Where have you been?" Yelled Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry was now just more scared then before how that was even possible he did know!  
  
"Oh hello Harry do come in!"  
  
Harry didn't know if he should but he felt he should go in to show how polite he was. Harry and Ron both walked in both thinking how Marie and Nikki, which looked like they had too much sugar and caffeine, could be that scary.  
  
As Harry walked into the Burrow Ron's Mum kept yelling at Ron. Ron was smart by not saying anything so he wouldn't get in more trouble then he was already in.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, please sit down."   
  
Harry sat down and Ron's Mum stared to calm down. They then all sat down for dinner. The meal was going fine until....  
  
"Ron why are there spoons under the plates?'  
  
"Oh Molly, it's probably the new way teenagers set the table"  
  
"Arthur, I don't think that's it. I think Ron found something else better to do!"  
  
"Are you sure? There's so many things teenagers do...we just got to be more hip!  
  
"Okay Dad it has nothing to do with that" Said Ron to his Dad but it seemed not to work.  
  
Ron looked like another word from his father would just make him want to sleep outside.  
  
"Ron...do you think I'm hip? Asked Arthur.  
  
"Uhhh....well"  
  
"Harry, do you think I'm hip with the crowd?"  
  
"Well.....you see" Said Harry trying not to hurt Ron Dad's feelings.  
  
"I can take a hint......You don't like me!"  
  
"Arthur, You are scaring Harry and your own son!"  
  
"I just want to fit in!"  
  
"So Ron what 'did' make you set the table so strange?' Fred asked.  
  
For your information I was helping someone!" Replied Ron.  
  
"Ash now who is this 'someone'?"   
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Tell us!" George yelled getting excited.  
  
"Now Fred George he doesn't want to tell us"  
  
There was then a moment of silence in the kitchen.  
  
"Talk I Know You Can!" Yelled George breaking the silence.  
  
"Now boys listen to your mother"  
  
"Oh Mum you're no fun!"  
  
"Fred George one more word and you'll have to feed the chickens!"  
  
"How come I near feed the chickens? Ginny asked.  
  
"Because you are a good girl!" Said Arthur " Now Ron question"  
  
"What? Harry and Ron both said.  
  
" Now you never told us....who did you help?"  
  
"A girl across the street, there you happy?" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Oooo Ron has a girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah finally"  
  
"Ron how many years has it taken for you to get a girlfriend?" Asked Fred.  
  
" I don't know why don't you count?" Growled Ron.  
  
"Boys, boys calm down why can't you be more like Harry!"  
  
"What? What did I do?" Said Harry, as he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"You did do anything Harry, dear calm down."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry was now even more scared. Ginny was nice but sometimes her crush on him freaked himself out.  
  
"Well tell us Ron...who is it?"  
  
"Fred George, Why are you so interested?"  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, we just want to know how 'our' good looks helped!"  
  
Harry now was laughing so hard and Fred then yelled  
  
"I laugh!"  
  
"I can see that said Harry.  
  
"Ron I want to know too!"  
  
"God even Ginny wanted to know about Nikki."  
  
"Okay fine her name is Nikki, there you happy?"  
  
"That's it?" George questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean no phone number, Fax or e-mail?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well so much for our good looks" said Fred and George.  
  
"Fred and George maybe you should clean the dishes.  
  
"Okay fine Mum."  
  
Fred and George picked up the dishes.  
  
"Bye bye gooey sauce!"  
  
"No George only on Wednesdays!" Said Fred!   
  
"I like Wednesdays!" Said Arthur  
  
"Uhh Mum, Dad me and Harry are going upstairs"  
  
"Ooh dear are you sure.... We are having ice cream!"  
  
"Uhh no thanks" said Ron as they ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom to get away from the weird parents. 


	3. The letter

"God your family is strange." Said Harry.  
  
"Tell me about it...Hey what's this?"  
  
"There's something very wrong"  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"There's people singing songs!"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"Over there"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Ron and Harry then both saw through the window Nikki and Marie with two other girls. One looked like Nikki with blonder hair and the other girl had dark brown hair. The scary thing was they were singing. But they were singing some song that Ron and Harry never heard before as they sang,  
  
"We all live in the yellow submarine.  
  
We hate the stupid thing!  
  
We wanna paint it green!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Both looked freaked out. Then Ron turned and saw an owl on the table!  
  
Ron quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg. The owl was a white snowy owl the size of Harry's owl, Hedwig and there was a very noticeable brown spot on it's forehead. Ron unrolled the parchment and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry & Ron,  
  
  
  
Hi this is Marie & Nikki, we were just wanted to ask if you like to meet us to go to Diagon Alley to do some last minute school shopping? Send us an owl with your reply. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Marie & Nikki  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry if I'm not mistaken I think Marie likes you a bit!"  
  
Harry blushed with embarrassment and tried to hide it.  
  
" Well I think we will meet them there and... I get to play matchmaker."  
  
Harry laughed. Harry didn't take it very seriously until Ron decided to reply back.  
  
"Let's see how should we start this... oh I know! Dear Nikki & Marie. Marie, Harry likes you!"   
  
  
  
" No don't you dare write that!" Yelled Harry.  
  
" Oh Harry you take the fun out of everything!"  
  
Ron decided to be nice...this time and wrote back to Nikki and Marie without embarrassing his friend of his. Ron wrote,   
  
Dear Nikki & Marie,  
  
Harry and I would be glad to meet you at Diagon Alley. How about, right in front of Florist & Blotts? Looking to seeing you there!   
  
Love,  
  
Ron  
  
Ron paused and noticed how he signed the letter but forgot about it and tied it to the owl's leg quickly and let it go out the window.  
  
"God excited aren't we?? What did you put in there anyway?"  
  
Ron blushed this time and hid it and said,  
  
"I'm going to bed. I'm quite tired" He said as he gave out a fake yawn.  
  
Harry gave Ron a questionable look but thought it better not to ask.  
  
Ron rolled away from Harry to hide his face. Harry looked out Ron's window and saw Marie and Nikki looking at a piece of paper, but then Harry drifted off to sleep while saying  
  
"Piece of Paper!" 


	4. At Diagon Alley

The next morning Ron woke up to the lovely sound of his Mom yelling at him!  
  
"Ron, Harry Get down here, we can not be late!"  
  
Ron pushed himself out of bed.  
  
  
  
"We could not, would not want to wait" Said Ron as he woke up Harry by stepping on him.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Yelled Harry as he figured out what causes the pain.  
  
"Sorry, we need to get ready" Ron said as he got dressed really fast.  
  
Harry was trying to get dress but several times almost fell and at one point he ran into the wall!   
  
"God Harry what's wrong with you? You look like my Dad when he's had too much coffee!"  
  
  
  
"I was up late; I watched Marie and Nikki read their letter."  
  
"AND!!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was their reaction?"  
  
"I don't know I fell asleep!"  
  
"Oh my God Harry!" Yelled Ron as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves me to bring down the trunks" Harry said to himself.  
  
  
  
Harry dragged both trunks to find Ron down in the kitchen eating a quick breakfast.  
  
"Where's your family?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well since YOU went to bed late and got up late as well they left without us and they have no idea we're meeting Nikki."  
  
"And Marie" Added Harry.  
  
"Listen, Harry sorry about this I guess I'm just kind of nervous."  
  
"Why did you want to know their reaction anyway??"  
  
  
  
Ron was silent..."Well I guess it was just because I guess I was hoping for a reply" Ron said blushing a little.  
  
"Well we're get one when we meet them! Now let's go!"  
  
Harry stepped in the fireplace then reached in the bowel to get some floo powder. Harry was about to throw down the floo powder down when he was stopped.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Now remember to say it clearly!" Ron teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Said Harry as he threw down the powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry yelled   
  
And with the green colored fire rose and with that Harry was gone.  
  
Ron then walked slowly into the fireplace with the floo powder tightly gripped in his hand.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Yelled Ron as he too then bursted into flames.  
  
Ron appeared in Diagon Alley and saw Harry and Marie. Ron walked up to them as he heard Marie start to giggle at something Harry said.  
  
"Uh where's Nikki?"  
  
"Just in there getting an owl." Replied Harry not taking his eyes off Marie.  
  
Ron then turned into the pet shop where he saw Nikki there talking to an owl. He just watched her and he knew from there on in they would become the best of friends!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **   
  
Hope you like the story so far. The next chapter is going to be a time wrap kind like going ahead of time like in the middle of the school year because I don't want to bore you and I really wanted to get to the scene. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
~Womry~~ 


	5. Spilled Orange Juice

Note- I know what you're thinking, that I haven't updated my story in month. I just been busy and had to do a little bit of editing. This part is one of the reasons it's rated PG-13, don't worry it just some crude and sexual humor nothing big. I did really enjoy this one chapter. Please review. Thanks again. P.S. This is a time wrap thing it's in the middle of the school year in Hogwarts now. Also all those four chapters were a DREAM from Ron, BUT they really happened he is just remembering the memory !  
  
ALSO THERE ARE TWO NEW CHARTERS!  
  
CASS- IS IN A STRONG RELATIONSHIP WITH MALFOY LETS SAY 3RD BASE ALLTHE WAY TO HOME! ON SLYERTREN. BOTH HAVE THE SAME KIND OF SICK MIND, BUT ADD GREAT HUMOR.IS FRIENDS WITH HARRY, RON, NIKKI AND MARIE.ALSO MALFOY HAS LEARNED TO GET ALONG WITH HARRY BECAUSE OF THIS.  
  
CLAIRE- IS VERY OUTGOING AND FRIENDS WITH HARRY, RON, NIKKI AND MARIE IN GRYFFINDOR AND ALSO FRIENDS WITH CASS AND MALFOY.SHE ADD UNUSALLY BUT FUNNY HUMOR.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron woke right up in the Gryffindor dormitory. He smiled, that memory was when he knew Nikki and he would become great friends.  
  
Ron rolled out of bed. He noticed that was third dream of Nikki he had this week, but for some reason it was always the same  
  
Ron was about to get dressed when he saw Harry was still sleeping.  
  
"Ooooo this will be fun!" Ron said to himself.  
  
Ron turned towards Harry's nightstand to see a glass of orange juice still sitting there. Ron couldn't resist and picked up the glass and in one quick motion dumped it all over Harry.  
  
"Feel the power of Florida Orange Juice!" Ron yelled into Harry ear as he dumped the glass.  
  
"What the hell?" Harry yelled waking up rather quickly if I do so say myself.  
  
"Isn't it yummy?" Replied Ron trying to act innocent.  
  
"Not when it's poured on me!"  
  
"Well Marie is waiting for you down in the common room, so be happy I woke you up!"  
  
"How do you know?" Harry questioned  
  
"I wasn't born yesterday Harry, she waits for you all the time"  
  
Harry smiled knowing that was very true and started to get dressed. Ron did too and then stopped and looked down at Harry's bed for a minute.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, with that orange juice it looks like you wet the bed!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Then with that the dormitory door swung open.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Marie said, "We heard a scream and.Oh my God Harry, did you wet the bed?"  
  
With that Ron almost fell over with laughter.  
  
"I want to see the pampers baby gou chee gou" Said Claire while running in along with Marie.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Said Nikki as she ran in as well while humming the James Bond Theme.  
  
"Oh I heard someone wet the bed" Said Cass while skipping in the room beside Draco.  
  
"Oh my .Mother who is dead, Harry wet the bed!" Laughed Malfoy.  
  
"Hey I thought you two were in Slythren" Said Claire.  
  
"We are, but we slept here last night!" Said Malfoy like it wasn't a big of a deal.  
  
"Oh you BOTH slept here, I see what's going on here!" Replied Nikki thinking a sick thought.  
  
"Eww Nikki don't think in my frame of mind it's scary" Screamed Cass.  
  
"Even though it is true!" Draco responded in great joy.  
  
"Draco, people aren't supposed to know about 'That'!" Cass whispered in anger.  
  
"Oh but it's such a good story.want to hear the details?" Said Malfoy looking towards everybody.  
  
"Eww no" Marie shrieked!  
  
"Let me remind everybody, Harry wet the bed.. this is where I laugh madly now..Muhahahaha!" Malfoy Laughed  
  
"Oh you know what Draco?"  
  
"What Cass"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't piss if you know what I mean!"  
  
"Oh Harry!" Malfoy snickered "Did have one of those sick kind of dreams you know?"  
  
Everyone was silent  
  
"I don't get it" Claire said confused.  
  
"You know those dream where Harry probably be yelling Oh don't stop, oh yeah."Cass said sarcastically"  
  
"Okay I think we get it!" Said Claire a bit grossed out.  
  
Ron and Nikki couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"No it was orange juice," Ron said gasping for air.  
  
"You made out with orange juice?"  
  
"No idiot, Ron poured orange juice on me that's what you see." Explained Harry.  
  
"Was is Florida Orange Juice?" Marie asked  
  
"Yeah why?" Harry and Ron said  
  
"Oh that's the yummy kind," laughed Marie.  
  
The whole room feel silent with that comment!  
  
Malfoy then looked at Ron and Harry in a shock for and second and then started to snicker.  
  
"Wow this would look good on a Christmas card!" He said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Because," said Cass "I see London, I see France!"  
  
"Where!?" They asked running towards the nearest window and looking out.  
  
"Hem hem" Nikki said clearing her throat and Cass started to sing, "Let me clear my throat". Nikki then continued, ignoring Cass's singing.  
  
"Ron, I love your boxers!" Said Nikki laughing.  
  
Ron looked down and noticed that he never got his pants on!  
  
"Holly crap!" Yelled Ron, grabbing the bed curtain to cover himself up. Right when grabbing the curtain it fell off to the ground leaving him nothing to cover up with.  
  
" I can still see you!" informed Nikki leaning to the side to get a better view.  
  
Then Ron turned around, really giving everybody a great butt shoot and hid behind the bed like a little boy.  
  
Harry was pointing and laughing but he wouldn't be laughing anymore as Marie said,  
  
"Uhh Harry, you're not dress either!" Said Marie as she was enjoying this!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me put this into words you understand.. your pants are gone and we have no idea where they are!" Said Claire trying to be as clear as possible.  
  
"Huh" Harry still didn't get it.  
  
"Look 20 degrees South" Hollered Draco.  
  
"20 degrees south?" Said Harry starting to look down and noticed he was pant less. He then too ran behind the bed embarrassed that Marie saw him like this. And very glad he wasn't thinking any 'thoughts' that might had made this even more embarrassing.  
  
"Well I guess then we'll see you two at breakfast" Said Marie trying to hide her laughing with her hand.  
  
"With your clothes on I hope!" Laughed Nikki as she and everybody left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the other chapters that had lots of stupid grammar mistakes. I must tell you because I was tried and I did have the high Tec Microsoft Word. But now I do you hopefully it's better. Also please if there are mistakes please shut up about it. I do this for fun and not a homework assignment. So I don't worry about much errors and PLEASE DON'T GO ON ABOUT MY MISTAKES OR SAYING IF I'M DOING BETTER OR WHATEVER BECAUSE I WILL STOP WRITING!! 


End file.
